AVP: The Colony
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a mix of Alien Vs Predator and Halo. A mistake has happened and the Colonial Marnies of LV:426 must find a way to save there planet- Or destroy it- from the Alien infestation. But those who would hunt the Aliens pose a threat to them. Only the help of the Spartans can save the planet. Can they stop the infestation from the galaxy? Or will they Aliens spread for the hunt?
1. Chapter 1

"Spartans II's will be droppend on LV-426 in a day or two." said the commander. "Until then the police force here must keep Order. When the spartans arive they will have the command here. The'll be our local police force as well and to make sure no one get out of order." said the captain of the police force David Blake. Blake took a look at the people sitting down below. "Alright marines." he said. "Lasky I want you and Jefferson to go monitor the left half of the colony. Take 4 officers of your choice with you. Make sure you have weapons we don't want anything happening." Lasky nodded and retrieved an assult rifle and pistol. He got the other marines and there group left after retrieving some weapons. Blake went to the moniters and took a look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His soldiers were fine and nothing had seemed out of order. Lieutenant Burk walked up.  
"Blake someones missing." he said.  
"What? Who?" he asked.  
"A young man sir. He was alone and he didn't come back. His girlfriend went searching for him. She said that there was his foot prints leading to a cave. She went in but couldn't find a thing. His tracks just ended." Burk said.  
"Hmmm..." he said. "Any chance foul play was involved? A murder?" Blake asked.  
"There was no sign of a struggle sir. She found a small hole in the floor but she couldn't see down and if she went down there was not coming out. Down there she said was a fog. But to thick to see through. She called his name but no reply. His names Stephan Hawkus."  
"Well I'll send a team as soon as Lasky gets back. I'll go with them. We'll go there and take a look around and check below. Make sure theres nothing there. We'll see if we can find the kid and bring him back. She'll have to lead us there though." the lieutenant nodded. He walked off and went around. "Norman." He called. Pvt. Norman Kawalski walked up. "Yes sir?" he asked.  
"Later were going on a mission. Lasky and his six will come with us. Were going to search for a missing person. I want you to get Jayden, Victoria, Daniel, Jack, and Royce. The 13 of us will go and find that kid. Make sure there ready we'll leave as soon as they get back. Dismissed." Blake said. He walked over to his office. He went under the desk and opened his cabinet. Inside was a few of his medals, a pistol, several clips of ammo, and his military dogtags. He put his dogtags on and cleaned his pistol. He walked back outside and retreived his helmet after locking his desk. He put his pistol in his belt and walked over to the racks. He grabbed a battle rifle as well as a few megs of ammo. He checked Lasky's black box. He was still out and looked like he had no intention of returning soon. Several officers looked at him as he passed and nodded to him. He looked towards his warthog and shook his head. He checked Laskys blackbox again and it was nearing the station. Blake walked towards the garage and opened it. Lasky and his six men in a single warthog pulled up. "Norman!" Blake called. "You and your men get here now! Were heading out." Blake said. He walked towards Lasky. "Lasky you and your group are going back out with me and Norman. Our groups gonna travel in this warthog. Burk watch the place while were gone." he said. Burk nodded. "Load up soldiers. Sgt Victoria, make sure they all get loaded in our vehicle and come and get me. I'll go and check with Lasky." She nodded and he walked towards Lasky. "Report soldier." he said.  
"It's empty. No sign of any fights or anything here. Just buisness as usual." he said.  
"Good. Follow us to the lady who lost her boyfriend. I'll explain on the way." As they traveled after getting loaded up into there trucks Blake explained over the comm.  
They continued in silence not stopping. As Norman drove Blake loaded his weapon. The others did similar and they all had different weapons. They reached the house and it was all silent. Blake walked inside. A young women no older than 20 was waiting inside. She looked up at him with red eyes and a stuffy nose.  
"Hi miss. I'm Captain David Blake of the colonial marines. I'm here to investigate your boyfriends dissapearence. Can you take us to where he dissapeared?" she nodded snuffling. "Whats your name?" he asked.  
"Madeline." "Well ok Madeline. Take us to where he dissapeared?" she nodded and waved her hand to follow. They walked along until they found some foot prints. Blake bent down and looked at them. The mud was still relatively fresh as it had happened early this morning. "Follow these tracks soldiers. Madeline I want you to go back home." Blake ordered.  
"No he's my boyfriend. I want to know what happened to him." "Madeline I don't think-" "What? Think I can't take care of myself? I'm coming whether you want me to or not."  
"Fuck. Fine you can come with. Just be careful and if I tell you to leave, leave. Boyfriend or not. If this all goes to hell get out of there. Clear?" he asked.  
"Alright." she said. They walked along the path with his soldiers. "Jack take point. Everyone else come with me back here. Careful though. Jack nodded and walked ahead of the rest of the group following the footprints. A rock tumbled off a nearby cliff. Blake aimed his weapon. He saw nothing. He scanned the cliff and saw still nothing. But he had a strange sense that they were being watched. But he didn't know what was watching them. He looked harder and thought that he saw an outline standing there watching them. But he though it was imagination and dismissed it.  
A few of the soldiers whispered behind him.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing sir." said Jayden. "Then shut up and keep moving." Blake said. They continued on until a small cave came into view. It was dark but with there flashlights they could see inside. "Move in people. But be careful." He raised his weapon and followed Jack inside. It was dark and nothing was to visible. All they could see was rocks. And the tunnel that was at every postion possible. They neared the inside of the cave. It was a circular room. It stretched nearly 60 feet high. And was large enough to support a zoo. Near the center of the room was a hole. And near that was the body of something. It was about 12 feet tall and definately not human. A hole was inside of its chest spreading its ribs outwards. Its skelatal form looked like it had merged with a suit of somekind as it died. The footprints left by Madelines boyfriend led into the hole. It looked as if he slipped on something and fell in. "Lower the rope." He ordered to Norman. As he lowered the rope he took a glance around the cave. It appeared as if they were in some kind of long crashed ship that was hit by something. "Maybe we should've waited for the Spartans." Lasky said. "By then our missing friend could be dead. No were doing this now and here." he said. Lasky nodded and backed off. "Jack go first. Your point. The rest of us and I will follow you down. Be careful and make sure to look before you shoot." Jack nodded and lowered himself down.  
"It looks clear Captain." "Alright." Blake said. "I'll go next and come down after me." they nodded. "Madeline stay here. I'll tell you if we find him." she nodded and sat there. "Victoria stay with her." Victoria nodded and stood near her with an SMG. Victoria looked around the cavern as David lowered himself into the cave. As he dropped down he aimed his gun around to make sure nothing was there. "What the hell are these?" He said. Everywhere, hundreds upon hundreds of large pod shaped objects dotted the small cavern. On the top of the pods was an x. One of the pods top split open as the last of the soldiers came down. A slick and slippery sound followed as well as something moving in the small pods. Blake aimed his gun for the pod. Slowly climbing out of the thing was a small spider-like creature. It had 8 legs and no recognizable face. It was white and yellow. It had a tail and was about the size of his face. It slowly settled upon the top of what was apparently an egg. His mind rushed to something that he could not place. It had something to do with a women named Ellen Ripley 12 years ago. Something about an alien life form. It hit him just as the alien creature lept through the air and landed on Jacks face. The soldier fired and shot at several eggs that fell over with bullet holes in them. Blake ran over to Jack and pulled the creature that was latched to Jacks face. It refused to let go and tied it's tail around the mans neck. Blake took out a knife and cut the tail. Acid spilled onto the knife and dissolved half of the metal then poured onto Jacks neck. He could hear Jack scream with pain and finally after several minutes slipped into the void. David got up and looked around the room. Several other eggs were opening and he could hear the slip of the tail as it slid down and the creature started to crawl out. "Go get outta here!" he screamed.  
"What about you?" Lasky said.  
"I'll go last! Just get the fuck outta here!" Blake screamed. He opened fire on the eggs with his assult rifle. He threw two grenades around. They destroyed several of the eggs each but there were still more. He continued to destroy the eggs and throw grenades when he saw him. A man was tied to the wall in some kind of webbing. Still shooting the eggs and his soldiers still escaping he cut down the man, even with the facehugger on him. He dragged the man up the rope when Lasky had gone and got out of the pit. He threw one final grenade down. "Well don't just stand there!" he screamed. "Get outta here!" They ran towards the exit not even heeding if they were going the right way or not. Then he heard it. He heard something chasing them. He glanced backwards to see a large figure running towards them. Towards the warthogs. Towards the city. The managed to get outside and he and his companions ran towards the warthogs. He looked out and got a breif glance at the creature. It was about 12 feet tall and obviously fully grown. Its head was so enourmous. From it sprouted a large mouth and inside was a tounge that contained another mouth and lead to the throat. It had no eyes was completly black. Its head was huge and had the feel of a crown. Rows of sharp teeth lined the mouth. It had a long exoskelaton like body. Ribs jutted out of its chest. Its elbows pointed upwards like spikes. It had large feet like that of a dinosaur. It had a large tail with a spear like tip on the end of it. Shoulders jutted out of it's back and moved with it as it chased them. Blake took a few shots at it. It confirmed that it to had acid for blood. It screamed at this and continued to chase them. They loaded into each of the cars and began to drive away back into the city. The alien looked around and ran off, away from them. Blake looked back to where the alien had been a second before.  
He couldn't see a thing. How could they lose something that big? He ran towards the spot despite the arguing of the others and searched around from them. "What the hell was that?" Lasky said.  
"I don't know. Some kind of alien. We need to find it. If we haven't found it by the time the spartans get here we'll let them deal with it. We gotta be much, much more careful." said Blake. As they neared the base David thought he saw the outline of something yet again. He squinted and was almost completly certain that it ran away as soon as he took one glance at it. Something was not right with this planet. 


	2. Chapter 2

David looked at Lasky. "Kid we need to get back to base and get a bigger group. Once we do we gotta hunt down this thing and kill it. Get Stephan here back also. See if you can get that off his face without killing him. I'm gonna contact the Spartans and ask them to bring Ellen Ripley also." He nodded and they drove back to the base he kept looking at the man who was sitting beside him. The thing on him was definately not getting off without being pried off. He loaded his assult rifle just incase he saw that thing again.  
They got back to base and he headed up to the communication tower. He waited for a signal.  
"Spartans can you hear me?" he said.  
"This is Alpha 1. Go ahead Lieutenant." the man said.  
"Bring Ellen Ripley with you. We encountered something here. Don't question it I think she saw these things though."  
"Alright soldier. We'll get her. We'll be arriving in 1 days time. Alpha out." The comm's shut off. Suddenly Lasky ran up to him.  
"Sir the thing attatched to Hawkus's face fell off. He looks fine and that thing looks dead." Blake looked at the soldier. "Bring me to him." Lasky nodded and led him down to the medical labs. They walked in and Madeline was hugging her boyfriend. "Alright ma'am let the man breathe. He just had a near death experience.  
"I'm fine. Just a little dehydrated. Can I have some water?" he asked. Blake nodded and handed Stephan a cup of water. The man chugged the water down and didn't stop until it was empty. "That feels better. I was just walking and I heard something in the cave. Next thing I knew I fell down that hole and something latched itself to my face."  
"Well I think you'll be fine. Here I want you to meet me in my office. I need to ask you a few questions about what exactly happened." The soldier nodded and got up to walk away. Blake went to his office. About an hour later Stephan walked in. "Stephan sit down." The man nodded. Lasky walked in behind him. "What EXACTLY happened?" he asked.  
"Well I was going for a walk and I was walking by a cave. I heard something moving inside the cave. So I walked up to the cave. I walked inside. I saw nothing until I came into the main cave. I saw the alien thing on the chair. I was walking towards it and I didn't notice the hole. I walked straight into the hole. When I fell into the hole I saw all those like egg things. One of them was already opened. I walked over to it and it was rotted on the inside. It must have been opened a long, long, time ago. Then another egg opened and walked towards it. I looked inside and saw a fresh version of the rotted egg. But suddenly I heard the slipping sound and that umm creature attacked me. I held it back for a second but it managed to latch itself to my face and I went unconcious. It shoved something down my throat but I don't know what."  
"Hmmm... this thing seems like some kind of parasite. After an occurance when someone had run into an alien lifeform not far from here." he said. "Yeah well I-" He clutched his chest. "Arghh." "What is it Hawkus?" Blake asked. Hawkus fell to the floor injured. "Hawkus!" Blake screamed. Something began to poke in the mans chest. "Lasky get a medic!" Blake said hastily. The thing in Hawkus's chest began to squirm around. Blood began to well from the spot on it's chest. "Hawkus, speak to me!" he said. Blood was welling on this mans chest. Lasky and the medic came back in. "What the fuck is going on?" Blake screamed.  
"I don't know!" the medic said. Hawkus's chest burst open and they heard a squeling sound. Something was moving around in Hawkus's chest. The thing slithered out of his chest like a snake. It was sightless. It had a pale white color and a rounded head. It had sharp fangs on it's mouth. Strange indentations covered it's body leading to a pointed tail. It opened it's mouth and hissed and slithered away. Blake tried to catch it but it slipped into the air duct. He ripped open the air duct and aimed his gun inside. But the thing had dissappeared. He saw nothing whatsoever. He heard the sliding of the creature away.  
"What the hell was that?!" Blake screamed at the medic.  
"I don't know... some kind of parasite." "Well thats the most dangerous parasite that I've ever seen." Blake said. "Make sure this place is on lockdown. We can't let this creature escape like that bigger thing that attacked us." Blake said. "Move it Lasky!" he said. Lasky nodded and dashed away. He walked outside to see his soldiers getting there weapons prepared. "David!" a women screamed. He turned to see Victoria rushing up to him. "Something just attacked Pvt Drake. It was small and white and hit him in the head before it got away."  
"Did you say small and white?" She nodded.  
"Yeah. With a shitload of weird markings and no eyes."  
"Hawkus is dead. That thing popped out of his chest. As it left his corpse it reminded me of-"  
"That thing that chased us. Except smaller." Blake nodded.  
"Yeah. Those things must be a parasite. We need to keep them contained." She nodded. "Help Lasky keep this base locked up tight. Make sure nothing gets in. Or out. Ok?"  
he asked.  
"Yes. I'll go right away sir." She ran off her gun ready. Blake walked back to the mess hall to have dinner. As he ate his chicken he kept thinking of Stephan. The poor kid was killed by a stupid parasite. He didn't even get a chance to live a full life. The thing had taken his life so it could live it's own. He would kill it for the inoccent life. He would make sure that this thing didn't escape fromt the base alive. He finished his meal and brought his plate to the kitchen. But as he reached it there was something that was not right. He slipped his assult rifle off his back and peeked inside the kitchen doorway. Not even a sink running. Not even whispers. No sound in the kitchen except for a slow hissing. He walked inside his gun aimed. The kitchen was painted a heavy black color. But now there was something on the walls of it. All around him there was some kind of resin. A type of goo more like. He looked around. There were bodies hanging around in on the wall. They all appeared dead. But as he walked up to one of them there eyes shot open. "Are you alright?" he asked the women. But she didn't answer. Her eyes were fixated on something on the wall behind him. He aimed his gun at a very strange creature. It was about as tall as he was. It was still a pale white as before but certain areas were becoming darker on the skin. It had a nearly fully developed body. Its arms were still a little small. One the ends were 4 long clawed fingers. It's head was quite like the thing that had chased them. It had 4 points on it. It was so alike but was definately not getting as big as the crown atop the bigger ones head. Ridges were protruding from it's back and on it's shoulders were long spike like objects. It had a long tail with devoloping ridges. A large spear like tail tip was on the end of tail. As it opened it's mouth he saw a tounge inside. But it's tounge had another mouth on it. "What are you?" he said. The thing hiss and lept at him. He jumped out of the way and fired at the thing. It squealed and green blood leaked from it. It lept back into the vent. This vent was much bigger and easier for him to fit through but he wasn't taking the risk of fighting the thing in the vents. He got down to see that were the blood had leaked there was holes opening in the floor. Just like the thing that attacked Jack. He got down all the people that were in the kitchen. 2 of the 9 were dead with a cut on there chest. One of there heads had a hole in there eye. This thing had definately killed them.  
"I want you to go to the med lab. Have them scan your chest. Don't question it just do it. And have some soldiers come collect these bodies. Clear?" They nodded. Blake headed towards the main doors. They were sealed. He went to every entrance possible. They found more of the resin, here and there, when they were coming near the sealed exits. None looked touched. Suddenly the sound of gunfire was overhead. "Lasky move! You to Norman!" The three of them ran towards the sound of gunfire. They got there and was shocked at the sight. One soldier was dead hanging from the tail of the same creature that he had seen before. Except it had changed. It was now as big as the other creature they had seen. Except the crown was still different. It was the same as before except slightly bigger. It was 12 feet tall. It was a solid black color now. It's tail was probably longer than the rest of it's body. The spike on it now had serrated edges with little green tips on the edges. Its head had indentations and no eyes. Its fangs were now sharp and cutting. One soldier was against the wall knocked out and another created the source of gunfire. It had fierce claws and ridges along it's body. This was definately grown up. It threw the body of the man away and ran towards the main door past them. It smacked Blake aside into a wall and he collapsed. He saw the thing throw Lasky down the hall and slash it's claws on Norman. He got up and ran to Norman. He was alive but barely. "Soldier take this man to the medical bay." he said. The man nodded and picked up Norman. "And wake your friend and have him help you." He rushed over to his friend. He turned to Lasky and they ran down towards the creatures path and screams. They passed two more dead soldiers on the way. As they reached the door the creature had the door nearly off. A soldier hung from its tail still alive. It screamed outside loudly as if a call for help. It smacked the soldier into a gun rack and the guns fell on the soldier probably crushing him. Blake shot the legs of the creature. Acid spilled onto the floor and the creature dropped. "The thing is smart!" Blake screamed. "Surround it and it'll know it's beaten!" All of his soldiers charged up and aimed there guns at the animal. It got up slowly it's head swinging side to side as it appeared to be staring at them. It's inner mouth opened and closed. It screamed again and Blake shot it's head. It was still alive and turned towards him. As he raised his gun it stopped and began to back down. "It's knows it can't win this fight guys. Just make sure if it attacks you kill it with no remorse." he said. They nodded again. Suddenly the creatures screams had been answered. A scream rang through the building and the door came clean off. Standing in the door way was the same creature that that had chased them. But it to was much bigger. It stood 20 feet tall from head to toe. But he realized that this was not the creature that had attacked him. Running inside behind it was a creature that was about 14 feet tall. It was most definately the one that had attacked them. The two creatures looked identical but different all the same. The smaller one had about 3 of the points on its crown but the big one had 5. The one that had sprouted from Hawkus was about 12 feet tall, and its crest was much different from the others. They let out a loud screech and attacked. "Evacuate the building!" he screamed. Victoria nodded and ran away towards. "Hold them off until we get the building evacuated." He said to his soldiers. They nodded and shot at the aliens. Some of the bullets bounced harmlessly off the skin and some pierced it. Victoria and the others ran outside. Jayden ran up to him.  
"Go Blake. Me and Pvt. Langly will keep them off."  
"No my friend I can't leave you!" David yelled over the gunfire. "Blake. Just get outta here and round up all the survivors you can. Get them away from here. And remember me as I was." He said handing him his dog tags. "But-"  
"But nothing. Go Blake." he said. He nodded. He got his survivors out. Jayden nodded and screamed at the parasites. "You want a piece of me motherfuckers?! I'ma roast you till I got dinner bitch!" he said. Then Blake heard no more as his truck and the remainder of the marines drove away. His loyal friend was gone now. Probably dead or soon to be. He looked at Jayden's dog tags and placed them in his pocket.  
"I'll kill them for you." he whispered. A single day passed. Nothing more had come from any word they had of a thing. He was evacuating the city. But as he was there was about 70 missing. That was to many. A few hours afterwards there was another 30 missing. Then 50. He loaded his weapons to search a recently attacked place. Norman,  
Lasky, Victoria, three other soldiers, and he went inside to investigate. He aimed his gun around prepared to fight anything that attacked. The resin was all over the place. "Sir." Norman said. Blake walked over and saw that there was something on the floor. "It seems like a saliva of some sort." he said. They walked around there guns pointed. They found a few acid holes here and there and some blood stains. They found the body of a man that had been eaten somewhat. Claw marks were all over it's body. He shook his head. There were a few of the egg things around and he destroyed them. He didn't want any more of those things running around. But a day and over 100 people were missing. They continued down the pathway. The ended up inside of a circular room that spread very small. Only about 14 feet around.  
"I don't see a thing." said one of the soldiers. Just seconds after he said that a tail sprouted from his chest. It dropped him and several of the creatures lept from the top of the room. There were 4 in all. Three of them were about 6 feet tall. There heads were smooth and had an exoskelaton as did the last. They all had no eyes as did the ones they had previously saw. But one of them stood out from the others. It was larger by about 2 feet. Its tail was longer with green tips like the others. Its head was indented with several markings all around it. Its arms were bigger and stronger. It's head was much bigger as well.  
"Don' move. We outnumber them but they out match us." he said. They nodded. Suddenly something impaled one of the smaller ones on the wall. Two flashes of green light killed the last two. The bigger one turned to it's source and attacked. Something grabbed the things throat but they couldn't see what. The creatures head was cut clean off and he threw it aside. It lept down and turned off it's cloak. A mask covered its head. It had long dread lock like hair. Machinary was all over as armor and a gun was on it's shoulder. Gauntlets were on its hand. Ht reached up with a clawed hand and took off it's mask. Underneath was horrendous. A yellow face greeted them. A long snout went forwards. It had an inner mouth and the outher was like mandibles. On the end of each point was another tooth like object. Yellow eyes was in deep inside its head and black bristles lined its face. Sharp sword objects lept from it's gauntlets. But suddenly another thing attacked it. This one had its mask off. It differed and was bigger than the last one. It was green. It's eyes were not deep in its head and a red color. It had a bigger outer mouth and wore little armor. It dispatched the yellow one and killed it with a single blade on its arm. As it turned to them something lept onto it and stabbed it's head. It showed itself. A thick armored body was standing over the strange humanlike creatures. It had a helmet that was a deep green color. It was a Spartan. "Who are you?" Blake asked.  
"Omar. But call me Alpha 1." he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Omar hefted up his weapons. He had large gauntlets like the creatures. Blake began to question him.  
"What were those things?" Blake asked.  
"Which ones?"  
"Lets start with ummm... the one that killed 3 people at the very least."  
"Crest different than the larger ones? About 12-15 feet tall?"  
"Yeah."  
"Called Praetorians. There like a royal guard."  
"What are they guarding?"  
"The queen."  
"But there were two of the fuckers. Plus I think we passed another leaving there."  
"There are 2 types of queens. The queens who lay the eggs and the Empress. She rules over them all. She is like an 'Alpha female' sort of thing. The ones with smoothed heads are drones. They typically are about 6 feet. The Empress is about 20-30 feet. Regular queens are about 15-17 feet tall. Warriors have indentations on there heads and are 8 feet tall. There is a king but they are rare. The queens and kings develop out of praetorians. And Empress's develop from queens. The king has a body exactly like an Empress. 20-30 feet. If there is a king and an Empress the King is the ruler. There only difference is the head. The king has a crown like the Empress but with two large spike like objects curving forwards from the sides. His tail is more like a club than a spearhead. It has serated edges and is more a round shape like a cone.  
It is poisoned and it's always ready to attack. We call them aliens."  
"Ok. Well that clears the uhhh... 'aliens'. What about those things you saved us from?"  
"Called predators. Their real name is the Yautja. They are an alien race that hunt for sport. It is what they do. There purpose. They created the aliens which had been found by the Malak'ak. They hunted the aliens and then they evolved. Some of them at least. The green ones adapt everyday. They hunt the smaller older yellow ones. But however they are near evenly matched. They are definately smarter than our race. Oh and there species can combine with aliens should a facehugger manage to cling to it.  
Anything else?"  
"Yeah can we save someone with a facehugger on there face?"  
"Almost impossible. But yeah we can." He held his hand up to his head and pressed a button. "Alpha 2 do you come in?" He said.  
"Yeah Omar." said a womens voice. "Whats your status?"  
"We found these soldiers. Molly we can't leave the planet."  
"And why is that? We can just bomb it from the air."  
"It's not that simple. We've bombed this place before. We blew up a fucking nuclear reactor. And yet these species survived. We have to destroy this planet. It's the only way we can make sure that they never come back to threaten our race." Silence.  
"What do you propose we do?" asked a new voice.  
"Ripley. We need to kill the Empress. Once she's gone the queens will fight over command. Then we strike as soon as that battles over. One will probably be dead and the other, wounded. If not they'll both be wounded. We kill them and kill the praetorians. Once those are out of the way even if any survive none can become a queen. Only the praetorians can do that. And you can't be a praetorian without a queen. We kill the queens, Empress, and praetorians were ok. The problem is if we find a king we're in much deeper trouble. The king can take a female mate. But a male drone or warrior must have a queen. I need to find where they keep there strong hold. The nest. That is were we'll find our queens."  
"Yes but these things are still to dangerous. Wouldn't bombing them from the air and checking back be more effective?"  
"No because the queens are resiliant. They can survive a bomb. In 2004 a Yautja set off a bomb. No aliens survived- with the exception of the queen. The queen killed it but was killed later by being drowned with it's own chains."  
"But we have to take this into consideration. The aliens-" "Are my problem. The xenomorph's have been placed into my hands by the UNSC. I will defeat them my way. We will find the nest and kill those queens. Then we can bomb it from the air."  
"Alright Omar. I hope you know what your doing."  
"I do. I want Molly, Kyle, Chris, Asher, Daniel, Raymond, Jacob, Sheamus, Lasana, Royce, and Joey down here. We'll meet them at the evacuation point." Omar said into a intercom.  
"What about us?" Said Blake.  
"Your leaving. I'm not going to risk your lives." Omar said to him.  
"Really? I'm staying."  
"No your not."  
"Yes I am. Me and my soldiers who are willing. And you can't stop us."  
"I will place you under military arrest."  
"Which cannot go into effect until after the current war."  
"This isn't war. This is a suicide mission." Omar said.  
"So what?"  
"This is not a discussion. I will personally see to it that you leave. Or-"  
"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" Blake asked.  
"Perhaps." Omar said threateningly. Omar drew a sword out. Just then something lept down on him. It was an alien with indentations on it's head. A warrior. It clawed at him but he grabbed it's neck and threw it off. "Move it soldiers!" he said as three more lept down and hissed at him. Omar unsheathed his swords and launched forwards.  
Blake watched as he impaled one and another tackled him. "victoria get them outta here!" Blake said. "I'm gonna help Omar!" "Hurry up David!" She said. He nodded and ran towards the sound of Omar's sword. Two of the warriors lay dead and acid was burning around. Omar's armor was stained very different color than this normal green. It was light green acid but it wasn't burning through his armor. Blake shot his weapon off at his enemies. One of the two aliens that were left turned towards him. 4 men couldn't take one a praetorian. What chance did he have against a full grown warrior? It swung its tail at him and it knicked a finger. It was immediately pained with a burning sensation. The acid wasn't enough to eat away much but it took some skin off his finger. Omar was grappling with his at the last second he threw the thing and it slammed into it's friend. Omar grabbed both and smashed them together. "Duck!" Omar yelled. Something flew from his gauntlets and an explosion sounded as he lept under a torn down pile of resin. As the explosion sounded there was a squeal of death as the xeno's died. He got up and looked around aiming his gun at everything that moved. Omar was up already and he checked the bodies of the xeno's. He took a large vile from his armored pack and drained some acid from one of the bodies. He placed it back on in his pack and looked towards Blake.  
"Never know if it'll come in handy." Omar said. He took out several magazines. He threw them at Blake as well as a vial. "The bullets inside of the megs are hollowed. We can fill them with anything we like. Usually a high poison. But acid will do in this case. Not very effective against xeno's but the Yautja and Malak'ak or as some call them Engineers or Space Jokeys are quite effective. My team have megs of them as well. They'll bring extra's. Use them trying to leave the planet."  
"I'm not leaving."  
"I'm afraid that's not your decision." Omar said. "I've already discussed it with you. The answer is no." Omar walked away back towards the group. Blake followed. He found Victoria at his side. "Are you really gonna leave?"  
"No. Never. I will fight here." He said.  
"And you can be damn sure that I'll be here to. And Lasky and his men." She said. "And don't try to contridict me." She said. He nodded and reloaded his assult rifle.  
They left the building and a man walked up to Omar.  
"Sir we've scouted the area. Only two drones turned up. A few warrior bodies and a praetorian body. Also a Predator."  
"Good work Venjamin. Make sure the areas are secure. Use lethal force. Fill the bullets with water. Water and acid together will change the normal temperature of the aliens to make them explode. Make sure you have soldiers with acid and normal bullets as well. Just incase any Predators decide to rear there ugly heads. Oh and place one of these on all of your helmets. It'll make sure you can understand any language you here. Could come in handy trying to listen to the Predators." Omar said. Blake stalked up and managed to snatch 4. He placed one on his helmet and gave one to Victoria, Lasky, and Norman. "You three will stay with me. Make sure you have them." He said quietly. They attatched them to the comms and turned it on. He heard no change. He turned it off and he heard Omar talking in another language. He turned it back on and heard perfect english.  
"Venjamin I want you to take these marines outta here. Then rejoin us alright?" Something came onto his visor that said the language was Russian. "And make sure you can have someone with you. These 4 are wiley. And make sure that they don't manage to get back here. I want to make sure of that. Weyland doesn't want anyone know about any of this yet. Not even Ripley knows." Omar said. Weyland... from Weyland-Yutani industries. They had many incedents. One on the Nostromo... with Ripley. Also LV246 a planet that served as a prison, and the Augria, a ship that they had sent things for a queen. And they had always had one purpose. To secure an alien for study and for weaponry. It was a heartless corporation. Omar was one of them. He walked towards Lasky.  
"Omar is part of Weyland-Yutani. They want one of the aliens as a test subject. There going to make bio-weapons."  
"Should've known. Lets go. We'll take knock out Venjamin and our other escort once were near the ship so that way they won't be killed by any aliens." He nodded. Then Venjamin came with another man. Together they walked towards a ship just on the outskirts of town. They had been loaded onto the small falcon when Victoria and Norman struck at the other soldier. Lasky grabbed Venjamins neck and Blake smashed the but of his gun against his face. Venjamin slumped to the chair. Victoria, as she was a pilot set the ship to auto-pilot and they ran out of the ship. As the ship took off he noticed something standing nearby the takeoff zone. It was about 12 feet tall and had a suit of armor on. It's head was exposed and looked eerily like a human. It had a gun in it's hands and stood watching. It aimed and shot. The shot missed by only a fraction of an inch. It placed on a helmet. It closed around his head. Two small eye holes were in the helmet and the front extended. Two long needle shaped objects protruded from the bottom. And another object like a tube with two pointed tips on the edges was next to that. A praetorian by the looks of it attacked out of nowhere.  
The creature aimed its gun and blew the heads off two warriors who had suddenly attacked. He stopped the praetorian and drew a large dagger. It stabbed into the aliens head and the xeno dropped to the floor. The dagger was still in perfect condition. It was slipped back into its belt. "My god... I think... thats an Engineer."  
"Whats an Engineer?" Lasky asked.  
"Its an alien. It created us. It planted the seeds for human life. They are far superior to us. A women named Dr. Shaw tried to find them. But failed at it. Her entire group was killed and she and the head of an android, David Weyland, went to seek the Engineers out. Fate unknown." "Damn. Well now we got the Predators, aliens, and Engineers. Maybe we should've left with Venjamin." Lasky said. 


	4. Chapter 4

His small group walked silently through the city. They'd need better weapons then what they had currently. A single SMG and Assult rifle with a couple pistols, wouldn't do the trick. Blake stalked around to a well stocked armory, aside from his own, in the city. He walked in aiming his pistol around. Victoria followed with Norman and Lasky covering their rear. He reached it, and no guards. He assumed Omar had no idea about it. Blake opened the door. "Perfect. Grab some weapons and fast. Omar could be here at any second." "Alright. You heard 'em. Gather up all the weapons and ammo you'll need." Blake walked around and picked up a battle rifle. He loaded it and took some ammunition. He placed it's pistol in its holster. He took a second pistol and some grenades. He put some megs in his pack, then he decided to get another weapon. He took an SMG with a scope. "Everyone got what you need?" "Yes." Lasky replied. "Alright. We gotta somehow kill those queens. And lets hope to god there isn't a king." "Wait a minute." Norman said.  
"What?" "I can hack into the Wey-Yu online. See what they want with these and see if we can find any history on these things. If we can, then it might let us know how to kill a queen."  
"Do it. Also check for anything on an Empress, and a King." He nodded. "The thing is we are going to need a Wey-Yu device." "Shit. Norman warn us next time. Hmmmmm... I'll see what I can do." He looked around. "Come on. Quietly. I think I can get one. We just need one of Omar's soldiers."  
He said.  
"And ummm they usually travel in groups though." Lasky said.  
"Which will pose a problem. But we can do it." Victoria replied. Blake nodded. He raised his gun. "We don't want to kill them unless neccecary. Clear?"  
"Yes sir." They replied. They walked along. "3 up ahead." He said. They slowly walked up and he prepared to hit them with the butt of his gun. He and Norman hid behind boxes. "Alright lets-" He stopped when he heard a clinking sound. "Oh shit." He said.  
"Attention!" One of the soldiers said. A Spartan came around the corner. "At ease. Omar wants you two to do something."  
"What is it Lieutenant Kyle?" One asked.  
"4 soldiers recently escaped from escort off planet. Omar wants you to keep an eye out for them. If you see them, bring them in. If they resist with lethal force you are granted to use it against them. You, come with me." Me he said to a soldier.  
"Yes sir!" One said. The spartan nodded and walked away. He waited until the clacking had dissappeared completely and nodded to Norman. He smacked his against a wall and hit the but of the gun against his head. He searched him and found a small computer. It had the Wey-Yu symbol on it. He took his communicator also. Norman took the other computer and he scavenged some ammunition. He unloaded the weapons and tossed the megs. As he left he heard something. "Shit hide!" He said to the 3 of them. They hid their best. Just then a group of predators jumped down. They were the smaller kind of the two. They began to speak and it was a different language. But they could still understand it.  
"There was one of those armored humans again. They have superior armor to us."  
"So what? Take out those two."  
"It appears they're already down."  
"No. They are still alive. They have heat. Kill them."  
"They're defenseless. Leave them be." Said another. "Don't dissobey me." The other growled.  
"We have to do something." Lasky said. He shook his head. Lasky just watched in horror. Blake led them away quietly. But a xeno was crawling overhead. He held his hand to his lips and pointed upwards. The warrior was crawling along and was joined by 4 more warriors. They slunk their way along and the group just walked away. He heard the predators ambush the creatures. One of the xenos fell down and they all hid. He peeked around and saw a spear-like object stabbing and holding the creature down. It continued to scream until the spear quickly moved and went into its head, ripping it off completely. He kept his battle rifle ready, his finger on the trigger. It took a prize from the body and walked away. He heard a low growl. It sounded like a bug's clack. The yautja slowly crept up. Shit. He thought. Alright time to fight. He took a peak at Victoria and Norman across from him and gave them a small nod. He readied his battle rifle and bolted up and aimed. The thing turned slowly and drew a spear-  
like oject. It roared and charged. "FIRE!" He said. They unloaded ammunition on the creature and it screamed as bullets pierced it's armor and hide. Green blood spilt onto the ground and the creature dropped. He walked over to the creature.  
"Is it dead?" Norman asked.  
"I... I don't know." He walked close and flipped it over. Then he heard it growl. He aimed for the creatures head and shot a round into it. "We gotta move before more come." Victoria said. He nodded, and waved his hand and the soldiers followed him. "What the hell was that?" Norman asked as they got to safety. "The hunt. The Yautja hunt the xeno's for sport. And the bigger species hunt the xeno's AND the smaller species."  
"Damn." He sat down and began to work on the computer. "Alright looks like we're in buisness. Hand me one of the devices." Blake handed him a device and pulled up the Wey-Yu hardrive. He broke through the firewall in mere minutes.  
"Well?"  
"We're in." "Ok. Pull up list of all types of xeno's." Norman nodded and began to type into the computer. "Alright. Here." He pulled up a list.  
Drones- 57 Warriors-83 Praetorians-19 Chestbursters-49 Facehuggers-700 Runners-9 Queens-2 Empress-1 King-1 "Well I guess there is a king. AND an Empress." But then the screen changed.  
King-0 Emperor-1 "What the hell is an emperor?" Lasky asked. "No clue. Norman search database for 'Emperor'." Blake said. Norman typed it in and an image came up. It was large, at least 40 feet tall. It's crest was double pointed with ridges. It had thick arms and a long bone jutted from it's elbow and behind the knees. It had enourmous fangs and it's tail was an enourmous club, tipped with acid and it had a pair of horns jutting from the front of it's head. It's back had spines that were like giant spikes. Again like the others no eyes but serrations on it's head.  
"Well I'm guessing the Emperor rules them all."  
"No shit. But how did it go to 0 kings?" Victoria asked.  
"Oh god." Blake said.  
"What is it?" asked Norman.  
"It means that these things are evolving."  
"What?" "They can change their form. I know that their soul purpose is the continuation of the species. It means they only do so if neccesary. And they apparently need a leader to order them around. And that emperor is the way to go. We are fucked."  
"Ya think?" Lasky said. "We should just get off planet."  
"No. We have to make sure Wey-Yu doesn't secure any of this biology. Or any of them." He said. He heard something walk in. It was a predator. It held it's hands up and behind it's head. It kicked over it's gun and weapons. Blake held up his rifle.  
"I know you understand me. What do you want?"  
"A proposition." It said.  
"Oh yeah? For what?"  
"You dislike this ahhh Weyland-Yutani, who try to weaponize the serpants no?"  
"Yes."  
"Well as do we. We ask you to join us and we can get rid of the serpants and Weyland-Yutani together."  
"How can I trust you."  
"All I have is being a hunter. I give you my word and vow as a hunter that we shall not break our treaty."  
"Alright. Which kind are you?" It took off it's mask. It was the adapted kind. "Ok. We'll help."  
"Come with me." It said. He looked at Lasky, and nodded. He looked unsure but followed orders. They slowly followed the creature. It led them past the base where the infestation had started. The outside was covered in a light resin. "Don't stop." It said. They followed but kept their guns ready. A xeno was atop the roof of the base It stood there and watched it. The creature before them had it's gun back onto it's shoulder. It paid no attention to the xeno but a sudden blue bolt shot off hitting the creature and spilling it's blood. They paid no attention to it and kept following the Yautja. Suddenly it stopped. "Wait." It said. A roar, from itself, echoed throughout the place. Predators revealed themselves. At least 20 of them. "Wow." Blake said. "Indeed. Brothers and sisters we must join ourselves with the humans once more to defeat the serpants." The others roared. The main predator turned to them. "We have at this time, 424 Yautja. All combat trained and armed. Our older brethren have more than us however. Over 500 here and all strong and ready. I fear we may have to turn to them to fight the serpants as well."  
"And afterwards?"  
"We shall go our seperate ways."  
"I see. I think we should give it some time to decide."  
"As you wish." Blake nodded and turned away. "Well guys?"  
"I"m unsure." Victoria said. "I mean these things have killed a lot of us. And we tried to kill them. They also tried to kill us."  
"But those were the old ones. The adapted one could've been saving us from the xeno's. We don't know." "Well I don't know if we can trust them."  
"I'll just trust them for now. Come on think of it. And if they tried to attack us we've already gotten out of so much shit together."  
"You're right." Victoria said. Blake nodded and walked over to the Yautja.  
"Well? Have you made a decision?" It asked.  
"Yes. We'll join you. We need a strong force. And you seem to be just that." It ducked it's head to them. They were led down into a ship. "We have quarters set for you." It said. Several more Yautja, 8 of 'em, joined the group. "You'll need guards. Once you are settled they will lead you to me and we can discuss our tactics."  
"Why do we need guards?" Norman asked.  
"Because you are very important. You know the layouts, as well as how Weyland-Yutani functions." He walked into his quarters. They looked set up for Yautja. The leader,  
who had come to them walked in. "This room is equiped with our technology. There are weapons and armor here. I suggest you use them." And walked out. Blake looked at the armor. It seemed to help the predators. He managed to find a pair that fit him. He found the gun and placed one on his shoulder, as well as kept his battle rifle.  
He kept on his helmet, and put on the gauntlets, with a bomb and a sword. He kept his battle rifle as well. He walked outside. The others were equiped similarly. "Are you ready?" One of the Yautja asked. Blake nodded. They were taken outside and towards the Yautja. "Ok what shall we discuss?" He asked. "We know the main layout of the facilities here. We need to know the defenses."  
"I managed to get some of it." He walked over to the map. A list of options was above him. "Ok, the main base is here." He said pointing to his base. "Yes. The serpants have taken it."  
"I know. It has weapons and ammunition, so they may try to go after that."  
"There funeral." Norman said.  
"Yes. Continue Lieutenant Blake." "Thank you. Ok from the device we got from them we learned they used the town square as a base of operations. They have machine guns, 50 caliber, and guards ready to defend it."  
"Yes. And?"  
"The Mayors office is huge and that is probably where the leaders reside. We know they have weapons. They always have scouts around."  
"Hmmm... it will be difficult."  
"Their defenses are strong." Victoria said. "They have battlements and a cruiser in the area. At least one soldier patrolling everyway in and out."  
"Except..." Norman said.  
"What is it?" They Yautja asked. "I was looking where they position their soldiers. Its on every above ground entrance."  
"And?"  
"What about underground?" Norman said. He walked over to the map in front of them and began to scroll down. "There's a maze of sewer tunnels BENEATH the structure. They don't position their soldiers there. We could go in and eliminate them. Distract them above and from below we can attack on the inside."  
"Excellant plan." The Yautja said. The other Yautja around the table roared and he noticed something from behind one. "Look out!" He said to late. A spear tail of a xeno jabbed through it's chest. The main Yautja shot a bolt at the xeno who went flying backwards. He looked up and more xenos appeared. The Yautja's sprung to battle. Blake himself he turned to his friends. "Stick close to me!" He said. The main Yautja turned to them from a xeno in it's arms. "Come with me!" It said killing the xeno. Blake nodded at his team and ran after the Predator. 


End file.
